


Costume play

by hanhanhan156



Series: Tales from the Stadium Tour [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reesh what are you thinking, Rehearsals, Richard is a diva, Stadium Tour 2019, headcanons, paulchard, poor paul, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanhan156/pseuds/hanhanhan156
Summary: Richard wants to show his tour outfits to Paul privately and things end up being just a tiny bit awkward.





	Costume play

**Author's Note:**

> * waves awkwardly, like Flake *
> 
> Hello all fellow Rammstein fans! 
> 
> I have been a fan of the band for over 15 years now, but have been mostly just a stalker of content. I recently saw their stadium concert at Tampere and it was so awesome that I feel like I'm still not over it.  
Also, Paulchard has been haunting me for so long now that this idea (and too many others, to be honest) came up into my mind and I decided that what the heck, I'll just start to write them down. 
> 
> I certainly hope that someone else would enjoy this little story as much I enjoyed writing it. All the facts are not accurate, but as I mentioned in the tags, some stuff are just my headcanons. In the end, it's supposed to be fiction, not realistic stories from the actual band, right?
> 
> English is not my first language, so there might be some mistakes. I apologize beforehand.  
Still, I hope you'll have fun while reading. ^_~

“Richard, are you ready?” Paul shouted outside the door to his fellow band member who’d been preparing for almost 45 minutes now. “I’m seriously starving, so you’d better hurry up.”

“Okay,okay, ein Augenblick, bitte!”

Paul sighed. _It’s always the same with him, verdammt._ He had never met a man who was so slow and pedantic at dressing as Richard. This similar situation had happened so many times before that it had become a common joke in their band.

“That diva should hire someone only to dress him up,” Till had once said back in the days, when they had been waiting for their dear guitarist to start a show with them. They got so annoyed in the end that Till had actually broken in to Richard’s dressing room. They had been really in a rush; there was a concert hall full of impatient audience, waiting for their favorite German band to perform. When Till had gotten inside the room, Richard was still grooming his silver-dyed hair, and carefully putting his lipstick. The whole room had smelled so much like hairspray, perfume and cigarette smoke that Till had had to hold his breath. Without even saying anything, the singer had just grabbed his old friend’s arm, dragging him outside finally.

“But I don’t even have my shirt on!” Richard had shouted to Till, quite offended when the singer had interrupted his precious grooming moment.

“This time, you’ll go without,” was the only answer he’d gotten. From that little incident, Richard ended up to be topless in their weird, silver shows, ages ago. Paul laughed by himself while recalling the event, though back then they were actually quite mad at the lead guitarist.

But coming back to 2010’s, Paul wasn’t sure, why he was now waiting for - once again - his bandmate, the first time alone. Richard had insisted that they should show their upcoming tour’s outfits at the rehearsals and ask for feedback and comments from the others - or that was what Paul had thought. In the end, it seemed to end up - for some completely mysterious reasons - for the other guitarist wanting to hold a private costume show just for Paul, without even bothering to ask from anyone else. Being a polite man, Paul couldn’t have of course said no, so here he was, dressed up in his full tour outfit - which had taken him only 15 minutes or so to be ready - waiting impatiently for his friend’s permit to come in.

To Paul’s relief, just like ordered, Richard finally shouted: “Okay, come in!” There was some visible boyish excitement in his voice. _What on earth could it be this time? _Paul wondered himself, a bit horrified what he was about to witness.

When Paul entered the room, he saw Richard’s back and something fluffy - _seriously, feathers? _\- scattered everywhere. The other mand turned to Paul slowly and dramatically, loyal to his own style.

_Oh mein gott…_

“TADAAA!!” Richard shouted, spreading his arms like he was the biggest rockstar on the planet. “Isn’t it glamorous?” He looked like a kid who had broken in to his parents’ wardrobe, finding something completely random from there. But nevertheless, he seemed to be proud as hell of himself.

When he saw his bandmate in the white feather jacket, accompanied with cheesy disco sunglasses, Paul cracked up completely. He bursted out so hard that it was actually difficult to tell whether he was laughing or crying. It was impossible to try to form any coherent sentences, and every time he tried to calm himself down, he just started to giggle.

“Scheisse ….” was the only thing he could say before the laughter started again.

Richard wasn’t very pleased about the unexpected reaction. He stood in front of Paul, arms crossed and asked, notable pouting in his voice: “What is so funny?”

Paul, still trembling from laughter, finally managed to answer: “Have you…have you happened to look at yourself from the mirror lately?”

“Says a man, who looks like some fucking futuristic, hipster elf from another planet,” Richard answered sourly. In his opinion, his outfit was cool. Yes, it was fucking silly, but it was the point. Also, the lady who had sewed it, had given a lot of her effort and time, so it was quite rude from Paul to mock it.

“Well, I’m glad to be an elf, but look at you,” Paul wiped tears from his eyes and continued, “you look like Elvis had mated with a chicken and had some fucked up chick as a result. Seriously, what were you thinking…” He couldn’t help it, but to giggle again.

“Paul, do you honestly think that our band’s outfits were ever supposed to be taken seriously? Have you forgotten Frau Schneider, or our silver era? What about Reise, Reise -tour and those fucked up traditional outfits? Flake in Bück Dich, huh?”

“Of course, I haven’t forgotten, but those characters were meant to be funny and grotesque. Now I am just confused, are you being serious or what.”

Richard continued, without bothering to listen to the words the other man had just said: “In case you didn’t know, I’m gonna wear this for my remix for Deutschland and it’s gonna be freaking awesome even though if you don’t appreciate it.”

Whatever his bandmembers thought of him, he stood his own ground and wanted to be proud. He’d been a bit hurt from Paul’s words to be honest. In his opinion, he didn’t look _so_ goofy. When it came to clothing, he’d had much darker times.

Paul forced himself to calm down when he saw the other man being so annoyed by his earlier comments. “Well, maybe I overreacted a bit then…but, if this chicken thing is not your main outfit for the show, what is the other one?”

Richard started to pout again. “It’s not a ‘chicken thing’, it’s a cool disco dude! It’s meant to be a tribute for the German rave and techno culture. It’s not supposed to be so gothic, or whatever you think Rammstein should be.”

“Ok,ok, entschuldigung,” Paul apologized, raising his hands like surrendering. “But seriously, I got curious, what’s gonna be your main outfit then?”

Richard grinned, looking mischievous. “You wanna see it?”

Paul was starving and had first thought to get out of this as soon as he could, but now it was perhaps impossible to back up anymore. “Of course, show it to me.”

“Ok, but you have to promise, you’re not gonna laugh this time.”

Paul put his hand on his chest and announced dramatically: “I promise, deep down from my heart, that I’m not gonna laugh at you again.”

Richard nodded, now pleased that he had managed to change the attitude of the other man. “Very well then. I’ll change and I’ll tell you, when you can come back. So now, you should go out.”

Paul obeyed and went outside. He already knew that whatever it was Richard was going to wear, it would take him forever to be ready. In the waiting time, he tried to entertain himself as best as he could by scrolling his phone, singing alone - the growling of his belly as a backing track - in the empty corridor and napping. _Damn it, can you diva just be ready in time, just once in a lifetime? _

After almost an hour, he finally heard a familiar voice again. “Okay Paul, ich bin fertig.”

Paul didn’t have any idea what to expect and he did his best to not to laugh, whatever he’d see this time. At least it couldn’t be goofier than the chicken outfit.

When he entered in Richard’s room again, against any expectations, his heart skipped a beat, and he was literally holding his breath when he saw his friend.

Contrary to the last, silly outfit, this time Paul was witnessing Richard as his best; he looked provocative, and freaking _hot_, to be honest. The tight-fitting black and red leather jacket suited him perfectly and his boots made his legs to look much longer than they actually were. Every detail was thoroughly designed. Paul had always thought that in their band, Richard had the worst and the best taste for fashion and this time, definitely the latter – the sight he was staring at now was too perfect to be true.

Richard was a bit worried when Paul didn’t react anyhow, he seemed completely frozen. _Is it a good sign or not? _“So, umm, what do you think this time? Is it a bit too dramatic?”

Paul was gawking at the other man from head to toe, trying to find something appropriate to say. He cleared his throat and abruptly, started to speak, like he was awakened from a spell. “Well, you look…” he gulped so loud that Richard could hear it as well, “very…sexy.”

Richard raised an eyebrow, amusement and confusion dawning upon his face at the same time. “You called me…sexy?” He was blinking his eyes, looking at Paul directly, when he asked: ”What the hell is this, are you mocking me again?”

After the reaction, Paul realized what kind of Freudian slip he had released. _Oh fuck, did I really say that out loud?_ “I-I… m-mean that you are a sexy sight for all the women in the front row and…It wasn’t meant to be like that…” Paul desperately tried to save himself, but it was too late already. Richard clearly had figured out that there was something going on. He slowly approached Paul and was just a couple of inches away from the other man’s face, when he asked: “You seriously think that I look…sexy?”

Paul couldn’t answer anything, he was just opening and closing his mouth, like a fish on the ground, desperately trying to catch a breath. “…l..let me explain…I-I…” _Verdammt, this is completely ruined now. He thinks I’m a pervert or something, shit, shit, shit…_

There was a dreamy look in Richard’s eyes when he scrutinized Paul’s horrified face. “Very well, let me tell you this,“ he said and without a warning, put his hand around Paul’s waist. “I find you sexy as hell as well, mein Liebling.” The piercing look the other guitarist gave him made a nasty twist in Paul’s stomach.

“Richard, I..I’m sorry…I’m probably just too tired or something, entschuldigung…maybe it would be better for me to leave, we should continue our….”

“Don’t you dare to go anywhere,” the husky voice interrupted. Within seconds, Paul was been dragged from the back of his neck, and Richard’s lips were on his. A hot wave was piercing his whole body and Paul was sure that somebody could actually fry eggs on his cheeks. It was so awkward, yet - he had to admit - so pleasurable. Of course, they had smooched and cuddled before, but not this…intimately.

The kiss seemed to last forever, and when their lips finally parted, Paul didn’t understand anything what was going on anymore. He saw stars dancing in his eyes and a blurred image of Richard, with a sly smile, in front of him.

“So, you were about to say something earlier. What should we continue?” Richard asked, licking his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My Tumblr is hanhan156, always willing to chat.


End file.
